In this age of computer printers, such as laser jet printers and ink Jet printers, the addressing of envelopes remains a problem. In some offices, secretaries keep a typewriter on hand just for addressing envelopes, for example. Computer printers usually work best with 81/2 by 11 inch or longer sheets, although some feed trays are equipped with moveable guides for handling reduced width stock such as envelopes. However, for the printing of substantial numbers of envelopes, it would be desirable to use 81/2.times.11 inch or longer sheets.
One widely used envelope is the so-called No. 10 envelope which is 41/8 inches wide and 91/2 inches long. It would be desirable to provide computer printable No. 10 envelopes.
One prior art patent, W. L. Rutkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,805, granted Feb. 28, 1989 and entitled "Dual Envelope Sheet-Fed Assembly," shows two envelopes formed on a double thickness sheet, with the envelopes extending across in the narrower direction of the sheet. As mentioned above, many computer printers will not accept paper significantly wider than 81/2 inches, and thus would not accommodate sheets as disclosed in this patent if the envelopes were intended to be No. 10 envelopes, which would have a length for the envelopes of 91/2 inches, defining the minimum size of the shorter dimension of the sheet.